paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Patrol
Inspired by: http://lopez697.deviantart.com/art/Zuma-As-Pokemon-558238666 I own nothing Rosie belongs to XfangheartX Tundra belongs to Tundrathesnowpup Chapter 1: Something strange Rocky: Well I've just collected the recycling.(pup tag turns on) Tundra(on pup tag): Hey Rocky can you meet me at the lookout we found some weird things. Rocky: On my way.(drives off) (later at the lookout) Rocky(pulls in): So what did you find? Rosie: We found these red and white balls.(pushes button and ball gets bigger) Rocky: What does it do? Tundra: We don't know they just showed up. Marshall(walks over): Hey guys what are you...(trips) Whoa-oh.(hits ball) (ball opens up) Marshall(turn red and gets sucked inside): Ah! Rosie, Tundra, and Rocky: Marshall! Rosie: We're gonna get you out of there OK. Rocky: Maybe we use this button.(pushes button) (ball opens up) Marshall: (breaths heavily) Rosie: Are you alright Marshall? Marshall: I think so. Rosie: (ruff)X-ray.(pup pack opens) Rocky(picks up balls): I'll take these inside.(walks away) Tundra: Marshall, do you feel a little different? Marshall: I do feel a little hot, I'm gonna get a drink.(walks away) Rosie: The X-ray shows he's alright. Aldo, I do see something odd in his stomach. (Scene changes, Marshall's badge) Skye: You ready for this Rubble? Rubble: I was born ready. TV: Do the Pup pup Bogie. Skye and Rubble: (start dancing) Marshall(walks out of the elevator): Hey guys. Skye: Hey Marshall. Marshall: How's that pup, pup, bogie game coming on? Sky: We seem to be even. Rubble: Not for long.(speeds up dancing) Marshall: Well I came up here to get some water.(walks over to bowl) (wind blew through the window and blow pollen towards Marshall) Marshall: Ah. Ah... Ah-choo!(breathes fire) Rubble: Whoa! Sky: Oh my gosh! Marshall: I'm on it, water ruff.(hose come out of pup-pack) Water spray.(hose sprays water) (fire goes out) Sky: Marshall what happened? Marshall: I don't know, it was just random and...(gasp)That ball. Rubble: What ball? Marshall: Follow me.(runs towards elevator) (scene changes Marshall's badge) Rocky: I still don't know what happened when Marshall went into that ball. Rosie: Maybe it's magical. Tundra: Don't be silly, there's no such thing as magic. Rubble(walks out of the elevator with Skye and Marshall): Hey guys, Marshall said you had some weird balls out here. Rosie: Yeah, how is he feeling? Marshall: Pretty good. Rosie: Anything weird happening? Marshall: Um, no.(looks around worriedly) Nothing out of the ordinary.(mimics beep) Hello, oh, hey Rider needs me.(runs off) Rosie: Wait, Marshall. Skye: So, what do these things do.(pokes the balls button) Rocky: Skye, no! (Too late, Skye turned red as the ball opened up and sucked Skye into it.) Rubble: Um, what just happened? Tundra: I don't know, Whatever happened to Marshall, just happened to Skye. (Tundra pushed the button, the ball then opened and Skye popped out, shaking.) Skye: What was that? Rocky: We're still trying to figure that out. Rubble: Do you feel alright Skye? Skye: I think so. (Skye left the building and looked around for Marshall. However, when she saw Marshall and ran over to him, she tripped over a log, tumbled into Marshall, and fell off the cliff catching herself on a tree. Marshall: Skye, are you okay? Skye: I think so, but I left my jetpack inside (Skye started to lose her grip, and then she fell. Marshall closed his eye, but he didn't hear a splash.) Skye: Marshall, you may wanna look at this. (Marshall took a peek over the cliff and saw Skye was floating in mid-air. Wiggling her paws, Skye managed to get herself back onto the ground.) Skye: How did this happen? Marshall(light bulb): I think I know what's going on. You wouldn't happen to open one of those balls, would you? Skye: Why do you ask? Marshall: Follow me. (The two pups walked back towards the tower when their pup tags were activated.) Ryder(voice from tags): PAW Patrol, to the lookout. Marshall and Skye: Ryder needs us. (The two quickly got into the elevator, but not before Marshall dripped over one of the special balls, crashing into the pups in the elevator. The elevator went up and the pups got suited up and got into their positions. Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action Ryder, sir. Ryder(activates TV): Thanks for coming so quickly pups. Everest was going down Jake's mountain, but she hasn't returned. We need to find her. (press tag on pup-pad) Tundra, I need you and your snowmobile to help get through the snow. Tundra: I'll help the worries melt away! Ryder: Rosie, I'll need you and your medical skills incase Everest is hurt. Rosie: Rosie to the rescue. Ryder: Rubble, I'll need you and your rig in case Everest is stuck under a snow drift. Rubble: Rubble on the double. Ryder: And Skye, I'll need you and your helicopter to scout out the area to find Everest. Skye(yips and flips): This pup's gotta fly, Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll. Chapter 2: Everest's Rescue (Ryder and the pups had arrived at Jake's mountain.) Jake: Ryder, I'm glad you're here. I've been trying to call Everest for hours, but she never replied. Ryder: Don't worry Jake, Skye is scanning the mountain now. (Taps Skye pug tag on pup-pad) How's it going, Skye? Skye: No sign of Everest yet. Rosie: Ryder, I found tracks. Ryder: They must be from Everest's snowmobile. If we follow them, we'll find Everest. (Ryder hopped back onto his ATV and he and the pups followed the snow tracks. Ryder turned his ATV into a snowmobile, Tundra switch her normal wheel to skis and she also activated her snowplow so Rosie could drive her ambulance through the snow.) (Scene changes, PAW Patrol badge) (Skye kept looking over the mountain when she saw Everest's snow plow. It was on its side, and one of its treads was broken.) Skye(activates pug tag): Ryder, I found Everest's snow plow. It's at the bottom of the mountain. Ryder: We're on it, Skye. Everest can't be far from there. (Skye kept looking around, but she felt like she was getting lighter. She sudden started levitated out of her seat, but she managed to get herself buckled up before she hit the helicopter blades.) Skye: What is happening to me? (Suddenly, she saw some stuck under a patch of snow. Looking closer with her goggles, she saw it was Everest.) Skye(activates pup tag): Ryder, I found Everest. (She flew down to the ground, and walked over to husky.) Skye: Are you okay, Everest? Everest: Skye! I'm glad you're here. I've been trying to call Jake, but my pup tag's broken. Skye: Don't worry, Ryder and the others are on the way. (As if on cue, the pups pulled up. Rubble began to dig Everest out.) Rosie: Everest, how did this happen? Everest: Well, I was patrolling the mountain, when a polar bear came out nowhere. Pups: A polar bear? Ryder: Bears like that don't normally live around here. Everest: That's not the weirdest part, it looked like it had a beard, made of ice. Ryder: We'll look for the bear later, right now we need to get you to the cabin. (They helped Everest into Rosie's ambulance and they drove back to the top of the mountain. Along the way, they a bear that Everest described, they tried to drive around it, but suddenly icicles started to fall from the sky.) Tundra(swerves): Whoa, where are these coming from? (The kept dodging the falling icicles, but Skye had to land after a few of them hit her rotter blades. Skye quickly activated her jetpack and took off. However, the bear knocked her into the snow.) Skye(jet wing is broken): Oh no, not again. (The bear stood tall in front of the little cockapoo. She stepped back, but the bear was still standing high over her. Skye flipped backward, as she did gust of wind blew from her paw and nearly knock the polar bear over.) Skye: What was that? (She didn't question it, reactivating her jetpack she flew off to catch up with the others) (Scene changes Skye's badge) (Everest was lying under a blanket in Jake's cabin.) Rosie: How are you feeling? Everest: A little bit better. Rosie: Well, it's a miracle you did break your legs in that crash. Ryder: Hey, pups, where's Skye? (As if on cue, Skye flew in, and locked the door behind her.) Rubble: There you are, we were... Skye: Rubble, not the best time. Ryder: Why not? Skye: The bear that got Everest is heading this way. Ryder: Well, we better set up a trap.(pulls out pup-pad) (At the lookout, Chase and Rocky were looking at the balls when they heard Ryder from their pup tags.) Ryder(from pup-tags): Chase, Rocky, I need you at Jake's mountain to help catch a polar bear. Rocky: A polar bear? Chase: We're on it, Ryder. (They headed for their pup houses as Skye also talked through the pup-tags.) Skye(through Rocky's pup-tag): And bring Marshall too. Rocky: Why Marshall? Skye: Just have him come along. Rocky: Alright, then. (Later, the three arrived at Jake's mountain.) Skye(cracks open cabin door): Guys, over here. (The three ran inside, and the door closed behind them.) Chase: So, where's the bear. Skye: Down the mountain. Ryder: Chase, I need you to use your net to catch the bear, and just in case, Rocky will make a trap. Chase: Yes sir, Ryder sir. (Chase left while Riding in Tundra's snowmobile as she drove down the mountain. While Rocky dug through his recycling truck for parts.) Skye: Marshall, get a snowboard. I have an idea. (Tundra and Chase drove down the mountain when a cloud of snow struck them, causing Tundra to swerve.) Chase: Tundra, take it easy. Tundra: I'm trying.(sees the bear in front of her) Whoa.(Swerves) (The resulting swerve caused the snowmobile to tip on its side. Chase and Tundra jumped clear as the snowmobile slid into trees.) Tundra(to pup-tag): Rocky, my snowmobile's crashed. Rocky(to pup-tag): Don't worry, Tundra, I'm on my way. Marshall(runs up Rocky's recycling truck): Rocky, I need a ride down the mountain. Rocky: Alright, jump on. (Marshall hopped on board and Rocky drove down the mountain, with Skye flying behind them.) (Scene changes Rocky's badge) (Chase prepared his net for the bear when they heard it roar.) Tundra: It's close. (The bear charged towards them. Chase launched his net at it, but the bear sliced it in pieces. Chase and Tundra began to run, as Rocky and Marshall pulled up behind the bear.) Rocky: Hang on guys. Skye, reach into the back of my truck and get the trap. Skye: I've got a better idea. (Skye picked up Marshall and dropped him behind the bear. Skye then got a pepper shaker and sprinkled pepper on Marshall's nose.) Marshall: Skye... Ah... What are you... Ah... Ah... ACHOO! (As soon as Marshall sneezed, fire shot out of his mouth. Chase, Rocky, and Tundra gaped at this, as the fire hit the bear. Burned from the fire, it fled from the pups.) Skye(lands next to Chase and Tundra): You guys okay? Chase: How did Marshall do that? Marshall: I'm not sure, it happened after I got sucked into some sort of ball. Tundra(light bulb): Guys, I think I know how this is possible. We just need to get back to the lookout. Rocky: You might have to wait, I need to fix your vehicles. (Scene changes Rocky's badge) (The pups and Ryder got back to the lookout, Rocky, and Tundra ran inside. Once there, they saw a little yellow tail, for some reason, it looked like a lightning bolt.) Tundra: What is that? Rocky: I'm not sure. (Ruff) Pincer.(pincer comes out of pup-pack) (Rocky's pincer grabbed the tail, but when he did he got shocked. He fell back hitting Tundra, as the tail was shown to be attached to a mouse about the size of Skye.) Mouse: Pikachu! Chapter 3: Pikachu (The two pups stood back from the mouse, as it walked towards them.) Mouse: Pi, Pi Pikachu. Tundra: Chase, we need your net! Chase(runs in): What do you...(sees mouse) What is that? Rocky: Just fire your net. (Chase did so, it caught the mouse. It tried to shock its way out, but failed.) Chase: Where did this come from. Tundra: Probably the same place where we got these weird balls. (The mouse looked at the balls, and gasped.) Mouse: Pika, Pika.(points to the beanbags) Chase: I think it's trying to tell us something. (Rocky walked over to the beanbags and found a device similar to Ryder's pup-pad.) Rocky: What's this thing? (Rocky put the device on the ground and turned it on.) Device: A Pokedex is a device that can be used to know Pokemon's database, stats, moves, habitats, etc. Rocky: Pokedex?(picks it up and points it at the mouse) Pokedex: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. Tundra: So, you're a "Pikachu?" Pikachu(nods): Pika, Pika. Chase: Okay, I'll let you go, if you promise not to shock us. Deal? Pikachu(nods): Pi. (Chase retracted his net, letting the Pikachu go. It walked over to Rocky, and sniffed him.) Rocky: I wonder what else this Pokedex can do.(taps it a couple times) Pokedex: The Pokeball, is a device that is used to capture pokemon, while most pokemon stay in their Pokeball, but most Pokemon like to stay out of it. Rocky: Oh, so that's what these things are. Marshall(walks in with Skye): Did you guys figure out why I can breathe fire? Skye(sees Pikachu): Wow, what is that thing. It's so cute. (Skye walked closer to Pikachu to give it a hug, but Pikachu had other plans. He shocked Skye, afterward, Skye fell on her side.) Skye: Ow. Chase: Hey, you can't do that. (Pikachu just stuck his tongue out at the German shepherd, and he knocked a Pokeball towards Chase. The tapped Chase's paw, and opened up, sucking Chase inside. Chase soon popped out, growling at Pikachu.) Chase: What was that for? (Chase charged at Pikachu, everytime he did, he got faster, and faster, until he was just a blur. Pikachu got hit as Chase seemed to scratch him, Pikachu ran out of the building as Chase gave him a run for his money.) Chase: How are am I going so fast? (Chase suddenly lost his grip and started to tumble into an unlucky Zuma.) Chase: Sorry, Zuma. Zuma: Chase, what's the rush? Chase(gets off Zuma): I'm trying to catch a yellow mouse name Pikachu. Zuma(tilts head): Chase, what kind of kibble did you eat? (A lightning bolt nearly hit the two pups, Chase looked back and saw that Pikachu sitting on the slide.) Chase: (Ruff) Net. (Chase launched his net, but Pikachu dodged it and started taunting the German shepherd.) Rocky(runs outside with Marshall and the Pokedex): Chase, where did it go?(gets hit by a lightning bolt) Ow. Pokedex(scans Marshall):' Pokemon unknown, this Pokemon's moves are; Flamethrower, Wild Fire, Charm, and Cut.' Marshall: It thinks I'm a Pokemon? Rocky: It seems like it.(jumps into the back of his recycling truck and pulled out a trap) Let's see if this work. (Rocky pulled the level and a large was thrown into the air and it caught Pikachu.) Rocky: Wow, it worked. Pikachu(struggling to get out): Pi. Pika Pika. Chase: Sorry, but you're staying right there. (The pups went inside, leaving Pikachu stuck under a net. The Pokemon began to pout until he heard a hissing sound. A lion cub with a mohawk made of fire pounced on him. The cub bit through the net, causing Pikachu to escape, he ran inside, startling the pups.) Rocky: How did you get loose? Pikachu(pointing to outside): Pika, Pi, Pikachu! Skye: I don't know what he's saying. (The cub suddenly jumped on top of Pikachu, trying to bite his ears with its fangs on fire.) Marshall: Arf arf, water cannons.(cannons activate and spray lion cub) Lion Cub(shakes itself dry): Litleo. Pikachu(jumps above it and tail turns into iron): Pika, chu!(whack Litleo with iron tail) (Litleo kept trying to tackle and/or bite Pikachu, as Marshall decided to step in.) Marshall: Come on, try and use a different attack. Like cut.(takes a deep breath and jumps at Litleo) Get off of him. (Marshall touched Litleo's mohawk, which burned him. Marshall then felt claws come out of his paw, they seemed to be an inch long and extremely sharp.) Marshall: Is this "cut"? (Pikachu finally got bit Litleo's fire fang, and Marshall pounced at the lion cub and managed to use cut on it.) Marshall: Wow, did I do it? (The Litleo used ember on Marshall, but the fire pup managed to dodge it. Chase tried to help out by scratching the Litleo, but it wasn't enough. Litleo headbutted Chase back, as he began to get angry. Bolts of lightning started shooting out from the German Shephard which hit the Litleo, but the lion cub still wouldn't stand down.) Marshall: How do we stop this thing. Chase: Skye, didn't get sucked into a Pokeball? Skye: Yes. Chase: Try using a move. (As the cockapoo tried to attack, Pikachu tried to throw a Pokeball at Litleo, but the lion cub just knocked it to side, where it hit an unlucky Zuma. The chocolate lab was released from the Pokeball, and he was shocked and confused.) Zuma: What just happened? Marshall(launched outside of lookout): Whoa! We might need some help inside. (Zuma took a peek inside and saw the Litleo chasing the pups around.) Zuma: Well, what can I do?(coughs) Marshall: You okay? Zuma(coughs): I'm... (cough) Not sure. (Zume kept coughing until a jet of water shot out of his mouth, hitting the Litleo. After getting sprayed, the Litleo ran out of the lookout.) Chase: And don't come back. Pikachu(shakes Chase's paw): Pikachu. Chase: Um, your welcome. (Scene changes PAW Patrol badge) (Rosie was finally on her way back from Jake's mountain.) Rosie: I hope Everest feels better soon. (Suddenly, a bull with three tail ran onto the road, Rosie swerved to avoid it, but the bull started to chase her.) Rosie: Where did this thing come from?(drives faster) (Meanwhile, Ryder had just got back to the lookout, and saw Rocky with Pikachu.) Ryder: Uh, pups, what is that thing? Rocky: It's apparently called, "Pikachu." Tundra(pokes her head out from under bean bags): Is the lion cub gone? Ryder: A lion cub. Tundra: That can breathe fire. (Ryder was about to ask another question when his pup-pad rang. The call was coming from Rosie.) Rosie: Ryder, there's some sort of bull chasing me. I've gotten into Katie's Pet Parlor, but the bull is still out. And I don't think it's alone, there's this pink kitty with us. Ryder: Don't worry, Rosie, no job is too big, no pups it too small.(taps pup-pad) PAW Patrol to the lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us. Pikachu: Pika? Rocky: We're the PAW Patrol, we help out people here in Adventure Bay.(steps into the elevator) Marshall(runs and slips): Whoa!(crashes into pups) Pikachu(pokes his head out of the pile): Pika... Pups: Uh oh. (The pups jumped off of Pikachu, but he didn't shock them. He smiled and laughed due to the pups falling for it. The elevator went up into the observatory.) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir. Ryder(activates TV): Strange things are going on around Adventure Bay pups. We've got a polar bear at Jake's mountain, and now a bull with three tails has trapped Rosie, Katie, and another kitten in the Pet Parlor. Zuma: Maybe they came from where Pikachu came from. Ryder: Maybe, but we need to round up the bull and get him somewhere he can't hurt anyone.(scroll through pup-pad) Chase, I'll need you and your net to catch the bull. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: Skye, I'll need you to check in the air to see if there is any more of these weird animal running around.) Skye(yips and flips): Let's take to the sky. Ryder: The rest of you pups, standby. PAW Patrol is on a roll. (Ryder slid down his pole, and Skye slid down the slide. Pikachu wanted to take a closer look but got bumped by Chase, and they both slid down. Pikachu landed in Chase's passenger seat as the German Shephard drove off.) Chase: Well, if you're coming along, you better buckle up.(pushes button which puts a seat belt on Pikachu) (After a short drive, Pikachu jumps out of his seat and launched a ball of electricity at the bull.) Chase: Pikachu, get back. (The little Pokemon didn't listen, and used quick attack on the bull.) Ryder(pulls next to Chase): Chase, your net. Chase: Uh, right. Rarf! Net.(net launches out of pup-pack) (The net caught the bull as Pikachu jumped into the Pet Parlor.) Rosie: Uh, who are you. Pikachu: Pikachu. (The bull was struggling to get out of the net, as Rocky pulled up.) Ryder: Rocky, what are you doing here? Rocky(jumps out of the truck): I brought this with me.(pulls out Pokedex) Now, let's see.(points Pokedex at the bull) Pokedex: Tauros, a Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force. Rocky: So, this is a Tauros. (The Tauros kept trying to get out of the net, as the net's suction cup started to pop off the ground.) Chase: Uh oh. Rocky: Chase, you need to use another move. Ryder: Moves? Chase: Rocky, I'm not sure. Rocky: Just try., (Chase took a deep breath and focused. Suddenly, small rocks appeared and floated around Chase, the fired out at the Tauros, knocking it out.) Chase: Wow, I did it. Rocky: That seems like four moves the Pokedex says you have. "Grave Rock, Agility, Scratch, and Thunder. Ryder: Can you catch me up to speed. Rosie(walks out of the Parlor with Katie and the kitten): Can you tell us too? Rocky: Okay, you may want to sit down for this. (Rocky soon explained everything to the ones around him.) Chapter 4: Gotta catch them all Rocky: And that is what happened. Ryder: So, these are Pokemon? Rocky: Yep. Pokedex: Pokemon detected.(Rocky points it at the pink kitty) Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye. Skitty: Nah. Katie: This cute little thing just showed up in the parlor. (The suddenly heard a sudden boom, and they also saw a crimson forcefield appear and then dissipated.) Chase: What was that?(drives over to where forcefield formed with Rocky) (Chase found a small black and red fox. The fox messing around the tulips at City Hall.) Chase: Hey, you. Stop that. (The fox didn't listen, it ran towards the two pups, jump over Chase, and after turning in Rocky, jumped on his head and then ran off.) Rocky: What was that?(checks Pokedex) Pokedex: Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people. Rocky: Where are all these Pokemon coming from. Pikachu(runs up to them): Pika, Pikachu. Chase: What is it, Pikachu? (Pikachu took Chase and Rocky behind some bushes, revealing a portal.) Rocky: Whoa. So, this is where you came from. Pikachu(nods): Pika, Pika. Chase: So, this where we need to get the Pokemon in here, to get them home. Pikachu(thumbs up): Pika! (They jumped when they saw the portal shrank a bit.) Chase: We better get Ryder.(runs back) Rocky and Chase(run up to Ryder): Ryder, Ryder. Ryder: What is it, pups? Rocky: We figured out where these Pokemon are coming from. There's a portal hidden behind the bushes at City Hall. And it seems to be shrinking. Ryder: If that's the portal to the Pokemon world, it means if the portal shrinks into nothingness the Pokemon might be stuck here in this world, forever. Pikachu(shocked): Pika?! Ryder: We need to find the other Pokemon in Adventure Bay.(taps pup-pad) All paws on deck. There's Pokemon everywhere in Adventure Bay, split up and try to bring them to city hall. Pups(through pup-pad): We're on it. (Scene changes PAW Patrol symbol) (Zuma, Skye, and Rocky checked at Seel Island, Tundra, Rubble, and Marshall checked Jake's mountain, and Chase, Rosie, and Ryder checked around town.) Rosie: So, where do we start looking. Chase: We can try to find that Zoura. Last we saw it, it turned into Rocky. Rosie: Okay. (under breath): So, confused. (They found Rubble at Mr, Porters fruit stand, trying to get some fruit.) Ryder(stops next to the stand): Wasn't Rubble checking at Jake's mountain? Chase; Yeah, he was. Rarf, net.(Launches net at "Rubble") (The Rubble turned out to be the Zoura that jumped off Chase's head.) Chase: Caught you. (The Zoura wasn't beaten yet, it turned into a Flygon and flew away with Chase in tow.) Chase(dangling by net): This is not my day. Ryder: Hang on Chase.(drives after him) (Meanwhile, on Seel Island, Captain Turbot was fishing with Wally, when they notice something swimming around in the water.) Captain Turbot: Whoa, I think I'm going to get lucky today, Wally. (His fishing rod suddenly caught something, Turbot tried to real it in, but whatever was at the end of the line was too strong. Captain Turbot fall into the water, where he could see what pulled him overboard. Captain Turbot saw what pulled him over, it was a blue dog-like creature, with fin ears and a fishtail. It knocked Turbot back with a jet of water.) Captain Turbot: Wally, there's some weird wonder around underwater. Zuma(pulls up in hovercraft): Did you say something weird? Captain Turbot: Oh, yes. Something pulled me overboard and sprayed me back out. Zuma: Don't worry, we'll take care of that. (Zuma jumped into the water and looked around for what sprayed Captain Turbot. The Pokemon that sprayed Captain Turbot, rammed into Zuma knocking the chocolate lab to the ground. Zuma stomped the ground, which caused it to shake. The Pokemon got hit by this and fled to the shore.) Zuma(surfaces): There it goes.(jumps back into hovercraft) Captain Turbot: What was under there? Zuma: Sorry Captain, we gotta go.(drives off) Captain: Um, okay, I'll just stay here then. Chase: Put me down! Captain Turbot: Huh? (The Zoura, that was still a Flygon, refused to let go. Chase's pup pack started to slip off his body, and he fell. Luckily, Captain Turbot got a net and caught the falling pup.) Chase: Thanks, Captain. Captain Turbot: No problem, my police pup. What was with that flying... Thing? Chase: It's a Zoura in disguise, we're trying to catch it. Captain Turbot: I can help you out.(runs to the steering wheel) Let's go.(follows Zoura) (Scene changes Chase's badge) (Tundra, Rubble, and Marshall arrived at Jake's mountain.) Jake: Wow, what are you guys doing back here so soon? Tundra: We're looking for the bear that gave us trouble earlier. (Marshall jumped on board Tundra's snowmobile and they drove down the mountain, while Rubble had something to ask Jake something.) Rubble: You wouldn't happen to have any honey, would you Jake? Jake: Uh, yeah. Why do you ask? (Tundra and Marshall looked around the mountain for the bear, when they heard it roar.) Tundra: We must be getting close.(ears droop) (Icicle sudden rained down from the sky, Tundra swerved and Marshall jumped out.) Marshall: Oh.. Uh, hello.(to Tundra) Please tell me you have pepper) Tundra: Just do what you did at the lookout with that lion. (Marshall coughed a couple of times a purple fire (mild fire) shot out of his mouth, hitting the polar bear. It roared and tried to hit Marshall with its claw, but Marshall managed to use cut and slashed at the bear.) Marshall: Where's Rubble. Tundra: I don't know. Just keep it busy. (Marshall tried using charm, but it didn't do much. He tried using flamethrower, but the bear beat him to it. The Dalmatian was launched back into a tree.) Marshall: I'm okay. (Just then Rubble drove up with his rig, with some honey in the scope.) Rubble(nervous): Hey, there, Mr. polar bear. I've got honey. (The polar bear slowly walked towards the honey, as Rubble slowly backed up.) Tundra: Good thinking Rubble. (Marshall jumped back into Tundra's snowmobile. They drove back up the mountain, something snatched Marshall out of his seat.) Tundra: What the...?(stop snowmobile) Marshall, where did you go? Chapter 5: Team Rocket (Zuma, Rocky, and Skye had caught up with the blue gilled fox.) Zuma: Don't let it out of your sights. Ruff, buoy.(launches buoy from the hovercraft at the fox creature) Rocky(pulls out Pokedex): Who's that Pokemon? Pokedex: Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The composition of its cells is similar to molecules of water, and as such, can melt in water. (As if on cue, Vaporeon melted into a puddle, slipped out of Zuma's buoy, returned to its normal form, and ran off.) Rocky(truck returns to normal form): Come on, we can't let it get away.(drives off) (Skye landed her helicopter in front of Vaporeon and Rocky and Zuma cornered it. Rocky grabbed a sponge and bucket out of his truck just in case the Vaporeon could melt into a puddle.) Rocky: Zuma, Skye, try using a move. Zuma(coughs): I'm trying. (Skye was trying too when pink heart outlines came out of her eyes. They swirled around the Vaporeen and when they came in contact, the Vaporeon suddenly went gaga over Skye.) Skye: Rocky, what's going on with this thing? Rocky: Apparently, you know the move; "Attract." It makes the Pokemon of the opposite gender become infatuated. Skye(Nuzzled by Vaporeon): Uh huh. Are there any other moves I can use? Pokedex: Pokemon Unkown. This Pokemon's move set is; Gust, Attract, High Kick, and Rapid Spin. Skye: Let's get this guy to the portal, he's starting to creep me out. (The trio took the Vaporeon to the portal, and they pushed him in.) Zuma: Alright. Now what? Rocky: Let's keep looking for more. (Scene changes Rocky's badge) (Captain Turbot and Chase were still chasing the Zoura.) Captain Turbot: Care to tell where this crazy creature came from? Chase: From some sort of portal. (The Flounder had reached the shore, and the two ran onto land. Ryder and Rosie were driving alongside them.) Ryder: Chase, jump on. (Chase did so and they drove off, leaving Captain Turbot behind.) Captain Turbot: It's okay, I'll catch up. (Ryder and the pups managed to catch up with the Zoura, which turned into a Joltik and slipped out of the net. Pikachu, who was riding with Rosie jumped out and shock an Electro Ball at Zoura. Chase used scratch a couple of times on Zoura too, when a glass cage swooped down and grabbed them. The cage was to a wire that was attached to a hot air balloon's basket.) Rosie: Hey, what's going on? Female Voice(from the basket): Prepare for trouble. Male Voice(from the basket): And make it double. Female Voice: To protect the world from devastation. Male Voice: To unite all peoples within our nation. Female Voice: To denounce the evils of truth and love! Male Voice: To extend our reach to the stars above! Female Voice: Jessie! Male Voice: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight. Cat(from the basket): Meowth, that's right. Rosie: Team Rocket? Jessie: We catch rare Pokemon, and bring them our boss. Ryder: Chase is not a Pokemon! James: So how was using those attacks we saw earlier. Meowth: You snooze, you loose kid. (Before they could question how Meowth could talk, Team Rocket's balloon floated away.) Ryder(taps pup-pad): Skye. Chase and Pikachu have been taken by some people in a hot air balloon. They're heading towards the beach. Skye(through pup-pad): I'm on it Ryder.(flies towards the beach) (Scene change Skye's Badge) Chase(trying to break glass): Come on, they can't keep us here. Marshall(sitting in the cage): Hey Chase. Chase(jumps): Marshall, how long have you been there? Marshall: I've was helping to catch a bear at Jake's mountain, when all of a sudden, I got a capture by these people. (Pikachu was ramming the sides of the glass cage when he saw a familiar helicopter.) Pikachu(points to the helicopter): Pika, Pi Pikachu. Marshall: Is that Skye? Chase: It is. Skye(to pup-tag): Ryder, I've caught up with them. Jessie(throws Pokeball): Yanmega, stop that helicopter. (Jessie's Yanmega used silver wind, the wind was too much for Skye's helicopter to handle. The cockapoo was forced to land her helicopter. Skye activated her jetpack and flew after the balloon again.) Jessie: Yanmega, use Sonic Boom. (She did so, but Skye managed to dodge it and used High Kick.) Skye: Let my friends go. Jessie: Never. James(throws Pokeball): Inkay, use Phybeam. (James's Inkay did so and the beam managed to hit Skye. The cockapoo recovered and used attract at the squid pokemon. Inkay was infatuated and kept Yanmega from attacking Skye. The cockapoo managed to detach the glass cage, and carried it down to the ground.) Skye: Now, how do I get you out of here? Marshall: Hang on. (Marshall used flamethrower which broke through the glass, the pups and the Pokemon made a run for it. But team rocket's pokemon were on their tails.) Chase: We have to lose them. (They then saw Zuma and Rocky driving towards them and Zuma jumped out of his hovercraft and ran towards Team Rocket's Pokemon, Suddenly, a wave of water appeared under Zuma, and he rode it into the enemies Pokemon.) Rocky(checks Pokedex): I think that would be Surf. Zuma: They\re down, let's get these Pokemon home.(runs back to hovercraft) (Scene changes Zuma's badge) (They got Zoura to the portal and it jumped back in. Rubble and Tundra drove as Rubble dumped the honey into the portal as the bear followed it.) Skye: Okay, I've searched Adventure Bay, and that's all the Pokemon. Pikachu(shakes his head): Pika. Chase: Wait, there's more? Jessie(runs up): Alright, you're coming with us one way or another. (Team Rocket sent their Pokemon to the pups. Pikachu used Iron Tail on Yanmega as Chase used Thunder. Skye, Zuma, and Marshall, attacked Inkay, until they heard a familiar voice.) Voice: Litleo. Marshall: Oh no, not this again. James: Don't tell me you're afraid of this little kitty. (Suddenly, Litleo began to glow.) Meowth: I think we may be in trouble. (As the glowing stopped, the Litleo had become a lion with a full firey mane.) Pokedex: Pyroar, the Royal Pokémon. Pyroar's mane, which is made of fire, becomes larger when it gets excited. (Pyroar flamethrower which missed the pups, Pokemon, and Team Rocket, but it did catch the bushes on fire.) Marshall: Arf Arf, water cannons. (Marshall sprayed the fire with his water cannons while Zuma used water gun. Skye used Rapid Spin on Pyroar and Chase used Grave Stone, but the Pyoar just knocked them back. Pikachu meanwhile, ran back a feet yards and then started running towards Pyroar with lightning surrounding him. Rubble: What's happening? Pokedex: Volt Tackle; Pikachu's strongest attack. This attack while cause half the damage to the user that is caused to the Pokemon gets hit by the said attack. (Pikachu rammed into Pyroar, knocking him in the portal. Pikachu was about to run towards Team Rocket, but due to recoil, he fainted.) Meowth: Boy, this is almost too easy. (Team Rocket was about to snatch Pikachu when the PAW Patrol surrounded them. With Grave Rock, Wild Fire, Gust, and Mud Shot, Team Rocket was knocked back into the portal.) Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! (Rocky took the Pokeball out of the back of his truck and tossed them through the portal. The pups who were caught in a Pokeball had a blue light shine around them. They tried using their moves again, but nothing happened.) Skye: Our moves are gone. Chase: It's probably for the best. (The portal suddenly shrank again, and Rocky gave the Pokedex to Pikachu.) Rocky: It's time for you to go home. Pikachu(ears droop): Pika. Skye: We're going to miss you too. (Pikachu gave Skye a hug, and the PAW Patrol joined in.) Rubble: Cheer up, there's a chance we'll see each other again. It happened with the Mer-pups and the aliens. (Pikachu felt better, before jumping into the portal he waved his final goodbye and jumped in as the portal closed.) Ryder: Come on, let's head back to the lookout. You pups deserve it. (Scene changes PAW Patrol symbol) (The pups chowed down on their treats while watching Apollo.) Rubble: You know, catching Pokemon was kind of fun. I wonder if there was a game about. (The pups laughed while Rocky was in a deep think.) Ryder: Something wrong, Rocky? Rocky: It's nothing Ryder, it's just... I feel like we forgot something. (Meanwhile at the Pet Parlor.) Katie(brushing a cat): There we go. You look so much cuter. Skitty(wearing a bow): Nya.Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Pages by Fetcher46